TNT Headline News
|Row 7 title = Former network |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Former owner |Row 8 info = Group W (1986-1995) |Row 9 title = Former parent |Row 9 info = N/A |Row 10 title = Picture format |Row 10 info = 1080i HDTV 720p SDTV |Row 11 title = Website |Row 11 info = news.wtny.com}}TNT Headline News is a 24-hour news network operated by WTNY Corporation. It launched on November 9, 1986, as NOW which was a plan to compete against larger cable news networks like CNN or MSNBC. In 1992, the channel expanded with international channels for Europe, Africa, Australia and Asia, and later in native-languages. The channel airs no talk shows or documentaries. Instead, it shows updated 30-minute newscasts that air live 24-hours a day using resources of TNT News. The channel is famous for its Instaticker which is shown around the clock, even during commercials. The Instaticker keeps viewers updated on international stock market prices (Stocks, indices, currencies, and commodities), news headlines, sports scores and weather forecasts. On January 22nd, 2010, the channel is offered as a digital subchannel for local stations. With that, Local Edition which includes Local News, Weather and Traffic is shown at 25 and 55 past the hour (local stations/local cable) while National feed shown on DirecTV and Dish Network gets the New York opt-out of Local Edition. On June 14th, 2017, TNT Headline News' news wheel was updated to include national weather forecasts at :23 and :53 past the hour presented by TNT Instaweather meteorologists. On July 1st 2017, the channel updated it's logo and Instaticker along with the start of the Singaporian version of the channel called TNT Headline News Singapore. The channel is streamed live at wtny.com and on YouTube. TNT Headline News is available in South Yoyleland and Yoyle City, and broadcasts from the Juice Cinema building and branded as TNT Headline News Yoyle City - South Yoyleland. The network is available on Xfinity channel 55 in HD, 255 in SD, and in HD only on Sky+ Yoyleland channel 206. Anchors *Kirsty Samuels *James Morris *Jayne Barr *Colin Brianys *David Axton *Julie Palmer *Gavin Hughes *Stephanie Putzel *Josh Burn *Stephen Dark *Carl Morgan *Daniel Mallett *Victoria Kasternbaum *Geraint Rivers *Ainsley Rossini *Sandy Malloney *Steven Jones *Judy Evans *Doug Yount *Ben Richards News Wheel : :00 Headlines : :01 News : :10 Business : :12 News : :15 Top Stories : :16 News : :18.30 Commercial : :20 Sports : :23 Weather : :25 Local Edition (Local News/Traffic/Weather) : :28.30 Commercial : :30 Top Stories : :31 News : :40 Business : :42 News : :45 Top Stories : :46 News : :48.30 Commercial : :50 Sports : :53 Weather : :55 Local Edition (Local News/Traffic/Weather) : :58.30 Commercial Stations broadcasting TNT Headline News as a digital subchannel *WTNY-TV New York *KUBC-TV Los Angeles *WUCH-TV Chicago *KDDD-TV Dallas *WBS-TV Boston *WUPH-TV Philadelphia *WHAC-TV Hartford *KXDA-TV Lubbock *KUH-TV Houston *KAZT-TV Phoenix *WMFL-TV Miami *KUBA-TV San Francisco *KEIO-TV Seattle *KINF-TV Fresno *WHK-TV Cleveland *WDTR-TV Detroit *KLS-TV Salt Lake City *WCT-TV Columbus *KOII-TV Amarillo *KNBZ-TV Fort Smith *KQLR-TV Little Rock *WFSY-TV Panama City *WQRV-TV Tallahassee, FL *WETO-TV Pensacola, FL *WDCB-TV Washington D.C. *WGAB-TV Atlanta *KBSV-TV Monterrey, CA *WLIH-TV Liberty City *KHIA-TV Honolulu, HI *WCH-TV Charlotte *WII-TV Indianapolis *WRN-TV Raleigh *KXSK-TV San Antonio *KNMX-TV Albuquerque *KRWM-TV Tucson *KAC-TV Lafayette, LA *WBRA-TV Baton Rouge *WLA-TV New Orleans *WNWO-TV Toledo *WONLN Orlando *WXLE-TV Erie *WUPD-TV Dayton *KTOA-TV Tulsa *WMEP-TV Portland, ME *WBG-TV Bangor, ME *KORG-TV Portland, OR *KSPO Spokane *WDWH West Palm Beach *WRGF Asheville *WVPA Harrisburg *WQOM Norfolk *KXXC Kansas City *KXCU Las Vegas *WDOW Milwaukee *KSMO St. Louis *KDEN Denver *WFWI Fort Wayne *WPLJ Cincinnati *KOKL-TV Oklahoma City *WMIC South Bend *KRTH-TV Austin, TX *KQCI Davenport *KWHO Des Moines *KSIA Sioux City *KCRW Cedar Rapids *KWKL Waco *KTLW Tyler *WQPF Rockford *WZZW Nashville *KOCV San Diego *WQEB Baltimore *KYAX-TV Sacramento *WFMN Fort Myers *WTPS Tampa *WAST Albany, NY *WCNY Syracuse *WUTN Utica *WTOE Watertown *WBNW Buffalo *WPIT Pittsburgh, PA *WDAA Dothan *WCAL Columbus, GA *WMGT Montgomery *WHDC Huntsville *WBAB Birmingham *WKY Louisville *WCPD Paducah *WSPL Springfield, IL *KDDU-TV Idaho Falls *KVXW-TV Wichita Falls, OK *KANW-TV Anchorage, Alaska *KHCC-TV Boise *WBPL Burlington, VT *KRNE Reno *KOC Medford, OR *WELM Elmira *WRIV Rochester *WBNM Binghamton *WYNG Youngstown *WJPN Johnstown *WSCP Scranton *WZNS Zanesville *KDAZ Fargo *KBIR Bismarck *WAMA Springfield, MA *KSDQ Sioux Falls *KRSD Rapid City *WMGO Macon *KOHN Omaha *WLNH Wilmington *WRKS Columbia *WCHU Charleston, WV *KSTN Wichita *KILT Topeka *WLMO Lima *KLCH Lake Charles *KTAZ Tucson *WJLM Lansing *KLTU-TV El Paso *KYNE Yuma *KMRA Eureka, CA *WJHL Biloxi, MS *WDHP Jackson, MS *WOAU Madison *WXEI Augusta *WQXD Savannah *KGVX Grand Junction *WAKW Sailsbury *KVAH Palm Springs *KVRP Abilene *KNTB San Angelo *KWUN Colorado Springs *KFDX Alexandria *WHYS Meridian, MS *KOIF Victoria, TX *KHGW North Platte, NE *KWOT Kirksville, MO *WICU-TV Toad Harbor, Mushroom Kingdom International channels * Star TNT Headline News - Canadian version of the channel in English * TNT Headline News Quebec - French-language version of the channel for viewers in Canada * TNT Headline News Europe - European version of the channel for Europe and Middle East * TNT Headline News Africa - African version of the channel * TNT Headline News Singapore - Singaporian version of the channel * TNT Headline News Australia - Australian version of the channel * TNT Headline News New Zealand - New Zealand version of the channel * TNT Headline News Asia - Asian version of the channel, broadcasted for Asia Pacific (except Singapore, Australia and New Zealand) * TNT Headline News India - Indian version of the channel, broadcasted for India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan * TNT Headline News en Espanol - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in United States, Mexico, Central and South America (except Venezuela) * TNT Headline News Espana - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Spain * Folha TNT Headline News - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Brazil in partnership with Folha de Sao Paulo * TNT Headline News Portugal - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Portugal * TNT Headline News Deutschland - German-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Germany, Austria and Switzerland * TNT Headline News France - French-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in France, Belgium, Luxembourg and Switzerland * TNT Headline News Italia - Italian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Italy, San Marino and Switzerland * TNT Headline News Nederland - Dutch-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Netherlands and Belgium * TNT Headline News Cesko - Czech-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Czech Republic and Slovakia * TNT Headline News Polska - Polish-language version of the channel for viewers in Poland * TNT Headline News Magyar - Hungarian-language version of the channel for viewers in Hungary * TNT Headline News Slovenia - Slovenian-language version of the channel for viewers in Slovenia * TNT Headline News Turk - Turkish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Turkey. * TNT Headline News Greek - Greek-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Greece and Cyprus * TNT Headline News Balkans - Serbo-Croatian language version of the channel for viewers in Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Montenegro * TNT Headline News Albania - Albanian-lanuguage version of the channel for viewers in Albania and Kosovo * TNT Headline News Russia - Russian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Russia, Belarus and Ukraine * TNT Headline News Arabiya - Arabic-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Middle East and North Africa * TNT Headline News Indonesia - Indonesian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Indonesia * TNT Headline News China - Chinese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia, Singapore, China, and Taiwan in partnership with Shanghai TV, TVB and TVBS * HKIB TNT Headline News - Chinese-lanugage version of the channel for the viewers in Hong Kong and Macau * TNT Headline News Japan - Japanese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Japan * TNT Headline News Philippines - Filipino-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in the Phillippines * TNT Headline News Malaysia - Malaysian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia and Singapore * TNT Headline News Hindi - Hindi-language version of the channel for viewers in India * TNT Headline News Tamil - Tamil-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in India, Sri Lanka, Malaysia and Singapore Gallery TNTHNS.png|TNT Headline News (US) Instaticker Category:WTNYCorporation Category:News Channels Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:News channels Category:Cable channels Category:Satellite channels